


Myrtle's Having Puppies

by Winterturtle



Series: Home At Last [2]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Puppies, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterturtle/pseuds/Winterturtle
Summary: Mrs. Blake has unexpected visitors or Thomas Blake returns home.-AU in which Blake survives and goes home to meet the puppies.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: Home At Last [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781869
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Myrtle's Having Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Reality can be whatever I want. They deserve better. I made a minor change (how they reunited) so it is in line with my other work.

A lone figure is sitting in a living room, stitching some tears in old trousers that one of her sons used to wear while working outside. Before he went to war. Back when the things were good. When all three of them were still living together. But now, both of her boys are fighting somewhere in France and she was left alone, her only companion their dog, Myrtle.

Mrs. Blake set aside now fixed trousers and looked out of the window. The curtains fluttered as May breeze carried warmth of sunny day inside. The cherry trees in the orchard had long lost all of their petals. It will be harvest season in no time. She wondered how she will manage this year. Last year she had at least Tom’s help, before he left to join his brother who left year earlier.

She let her memory wander back to her sons. She wondered how they are doing. Last time she wrote Tom was late March, telling him that Myrtle is having puppies. She should write him again soon, telling him how the puppies are doing. Hopefully, this time she would receive a reply. She knows that some letters weren’t delivered – whether it was because of constant changes in their position, troubles with logistic or some other unforeseen circumstances. It was quite unnerving not to know – what if Tom was hurt or lost? She didn’t let herself think about the worst-case scenario. At least Joe was writing back.

Just as she got up to prepare lunch, someone knocked on the door. “Who could that be?” she wondered. She wasn’t expecting anyone today. “Coming,” she called out and made her way to the door. Opening the door, the first thing she noticed was a dark blond-haired man she didn’t recognize. Only a second later her eyes landed on familiar face and she froze. Tom, her little boy, was beaming at her. “Hey, mum. I’m home.”

The shock wore off instantly and she threw her arms around her son. “Tom. Oh God, Tom.” She couldn’t say anything else, too overwhelmed with happiness. Tom stumbled a bit at the impact, still not fully recovered from his injury. Mrs. Blake however noticed and pulled away, but still holding his shoulders as if he was to disappear if she let go. Tom gave her a carefree smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll be alright. The worst of it had already passed.”

This caused a bit of worry to leave Mrs. Blake’s face. Shaking her head a bit, she managed to smile again. “Come inside, come. Both of you,” she beckoned them both inside. Closing the door behind them, she turned to face her son again. “Tom, how- “She was interrupted by the sound of paws quickly tapping against the floor.

“Myrtle!” Tom called, even bigger smile on his face. Myrtle, a border collie with tricolored fur, was wagging her tail side to side as she started to jump around Tom. “Hey, Myrtle. I’ve missed you too,” Tom laughed at the welcome of their dog. Myrtle in her excitement managed to knock Tom on his butt and started to lick his face while still jumping around. Tom somehow managed to hug her briefly and plant a quick kiss on top of her head.

“I can’t believe you. You kiss the dog yet barely hug your own mother,” the dark blond-haired man said with smile while shaking his head and closing his eyes. She noticed they both had same medal pinned on their uniforms. Tom however paid him no mind.

“Now, where are the- “tapping of countless little paws filled the hallway as eight small puppies swooped in like a wild, but adorable, current.

“Puppies!” Tom called with even more joy as the puppies started jumping at him with affection. Tom just laid down and laughed as if it was the best day of his life, showered in puppy kisses. Mrs. Blake just laughed at the antics of her son before turning to the other man. He turned to face her as well.

“William Schofield,” he introduced himself and extended his hand.

“Anna Blake, Tom’s mother.” She shook his hand. “You serve together, right? Tom mentions you quite a lot in his letters,” she said, smiling at Will.

Will just laughed at that. “Oh, does he really?”

“Ow, ow, ow,” Tom slowly sat up, mindful of the puppies and Myrtle still showering him in affection. “Mum, stop. That’s embarrassing,” he moaned a bit, his cheeks reddening. “And yes, we served together.”

Will stepped forward and offered his hand. “Okay, take it easy now before you’ll get yourself in the hospital again.”

Tom accepted his hand and let Will pull him up again. “Yeah, yeah. I know.”

“Hospital? Tom, what – “Mrs. Blake suddenly cut herself off. “Wait a minute. Served?” she asked, confused. Tom just gave her another smile as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. “Yes,” he said as he passed the box to his mother. Inside sat The Silver War Badge. She looked up, teary eyed. “Surprise,” he said, softer his time as he teared up a bit as well. “I’m not going back anymore.”

Will watched as the pair embraced each other from the side. Mrs. Blake was crying out of happiness as she kissed her son. “Ew, mum. Myrtle kissed me there,” Blake joked as tears fell down his face. Mrs. Blake pulled away with teary laugh, both of them drying their tears.

“Come sit down. I was about to make lunch. I’ll make some tea as well and you’ll have to tell me everything,” she ushered them to living room, before she went to kitchen.

“Sure thing,” Tom told her. She quickly put a kettle and a pot on the stove, peeled some vegetables and quickly put everything needed into the pot to make soup. Then she brewed the tea and walked back to the living room, placing it on the table.

She found the boys sitting on the small couch, Myrtle curled next to Tom, her head in his lap as he gently pet her and one puppy asleep in Will’s arms. The rest of the litter was asleep at their feet. She smiled at the sight before sitting down in an armchair opposite of them. “Now, speak.”

And so, they told her. They told her how they received the order to deliver the message calling off the next day’s attack, saving lives od sixteen hundred men, Joe included. They told her how they made their way through no man’s land, how a German bunker collapsed on them because a rat set off a tripwire, how Tom dragged Scho out of there because he couldn’t see. How they came across an orchard with cut down cherry trees, the barn, the dogfight and the German pilot that stabbed Blake.

“I survived by miracle. I was bleeding really heavily, and the last thing I remember before falling unconscious was how I kept asking Scho if he knew the way and to find my brother. I honestly thought that was it. But then there was pain as I started to wake up. They told me I was in aid post and if I was stabbed a centimeter to the right, I would have died. Bled out. And even then, they said that it was a miracle, because how much blood I lost.”

From that point, Will did all the talking. How some men from Captain Smith’s company found them, promised to do everything they could to get Blake to nearest aid post, how he couldn’t afford to wait until they got to another bridge, the sniper that caused him concussion, the woman and the baby in Ecoust, the fire, the chase, the river with cherry blossoms. How he found the Second Devons and how he ran parallel to the trench to stop the attack, avoiding attacking soldiers. How he found Joe and told him he didn’t know if Blake even survived.

“The infection in my hand got pretty bad. It was understandable, since I put it through a rotting corpse. They shipped me to a hospital to recover. The truck I was in stopped to pick some other injured soldiers, then I heard Tom, turned to look and I couldn’t believe my eyes. I thought I was already hallucinating. Once we were in the hospital, the infection started to get worse. I laid in fever for a few days. If the fever wouldn't break , they would have cut off my hand. I still have trouble moving it like before. ”

From then, Tom took over once again. “Joe found out we both made it, pulled some strings to keep us together. And then, we were both deemed unfit for service and discharged – me because of my stab wound and Scho because of his hand. Maybe Joe had a hand in that too. But we are both expected to make full recovery over time.”

Mrs. Blake was in tears for most of the time they were talking. Finally seeming to calm down, she went over to them and hugged them. “I’m so glad you are alright. Both of you.” She kept hugging them until Tom’s stomach let out a low rumble that started even Myrtle.

“Oh, silly me. You both must be starving. The soup must be ready,” she led them to kitchen and served them both bowls of soup filled to the brim. “This is the best food I’ve had in ages,” Will complimented. “I told you my mum’s the best cook,” Tom bragged proudly.

After another refill and another round of compliments how nothing can beat mother’s cooking, Tom suddenly straightened up. “I nearly forgot. I have another good news. First, we will make it this harvest. Even if the doctors forbade me from physical labor at least for another three months, I can still do some minor tasks and Scho offered to come and help after he’ll go see his family.” Mrs. Blake gave him a grateful smile.

“And secondly, Joe will make it home in the middle of the harvest as well,” he finished, grinning. He watched as his mother brightened at the mention of Joe coming home. “And now, if you’ll excuse us, I promised Scho to show him the orchard.”

Mrs. Blake washed the dishes while the boys went to change from their uniforms. She heard her son talking to his friend as they made their way downstairs. “You better wear it with pride this time, we went through hell and nearly died because of this,” he said playfully. She saw as they wore their badges, Tom gave her a quick kiss and then they both headed outside, followed by Myrtle and the puppies.

She smiled at their retreating backs as they started laughing.

_Finally, a piece of her heart returned home._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I did the research on British medals of WW1 and found out that The Silver War Badge was given to soldiers discharged or retired from the military forces as a result of sickness or injury caused by their war service. I hope I got it right. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
